Moonlight Confessions
by Paine's 16th
Summary: Supposed to be a ONE SHOT. Everyone needs a moment alone, and these two have finally gotten theirs. Only thing is... Yoruichi isn't sure how she got here and wants to know her captures name. Yoruichi Ichigo with mention of someone else. You have to read


Moonlight Confessions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the character in it. Though a girl can dream. I mean it would be smutty, but it would have a plot to it I promise.

A.N: 

I finally decided to write a Bleach fanfic. I don't know all the characters so well, so I'm sorry if they act out of character. I'll try my best though. This is supposed to be a one shot but depending on how much you guys like it I might stretch it out, and add two or three more chapters. 

I have an unbelievable love for Byakuya and Yoruichi together, I really wanted to make this story for them, but my love for Ichigo and Yoruichi won out. Though he'll get some mention. Trust me. He'll be in this. 

Does anybody else see a **threesome**…?

'_Thoughts_' thoughts

"Speak" speaking/ dialogue

Yoruichi wasn't exactly sure how she wound up in her current situation, but she wasn't one to complain. One moment she was in her cat form trying to sunbathe when the clouds decided to strip her of the warmth. Strolling back into her room she changed back and that was the last thing she remembered. From there on everything went blank and she couldn't understand what caused it. The goddess was however very intrigued.

Golden orbs glanced from side to side. All she could clearly see in what she guessed was a room was a small lit candle that was at least twenty feet from her. The candle gave off a miniscule piece of light. From Yoruichi spot she could barely see in front of her. Shifting her legs slightly she realized that she was clothed; in the means of a robe tied loosely around her waist. Moving her long chocolate arms from above her head, she then realized that along with the other things going on she was tied to something. Relaxing herself, she established that she was laying on a futon. Smirking impishly she thought of two males that would do something of this sort. 

Her eyes twinkled deviously as she thought about her current situation and how this would play out in her mind. Without a moments notice her thoughts were interrupted by a scent that floated around her. '_Definitely not Byakuya…._' She thought as she inhaled deeply; feeling the male's presence in the room. She could only imagine his face. That teeth bearing smirk of his plastered upon his face. Sighing disappointedly and still wanting Byakuya's attentions, she bent her leg and moved it up into a 90 degree angle from underneath the robe; trying to entice him over to her and it did. 

He was over her in a matter of seconds. Yoruichi was shocked with his agility to get to her and wondered what had taken him so long. Golden orbs searched lost in the dark looking for him; and even though he was right above her she still couldn't see. '_So much for having better sight._' She could feel the heat radiating from his body, and she wanted it. His robes were loose and she felt the fabric from his robes brush against her with every breath they both took. Even in their close proximity she couldn't feel any of him. Yoruichi made a sound of slight annoyance and leaned upwards to try and nuzzle him. She was stopped by his large palm resting atop of her clothed stomach. Her breathe hitched slightly as he finally came in contact with her skin. She heard him move and then felt his forehead against her own. Only then did she finally see his gorgeous coffee brown eyes. 

"No," he said sternly.

Pouting, Yoruichi rested her head back against the futon. His hand slowly snaked its way through the robe folds. Yoruichi bit her lip to keep from moaning as he fingers brushed over her stomach, teasing her skin affectionately. His knuckles brushed against her breasts on many occasions. She gasped as his light peach hand crawled over her back before resting on the small of her back. She felt his hand tug at the string holding the robe together before her finally pulled the robe apart and let his hand join the other against her back. 

Yoruichi moved up to meet him as his clothed body pressed against hers. A long content sigh escaped her lips as his lips pressed against her neck. His hands fluidly slide down her waist to cup her bum. Squeezing gently her, she felt him smile as moved her hips against his. He pulled away from quickly, leaving her tugging on her restraints angrily. She heard him moving around and rolled her eyes. She knew this was a small payment for last time. She left him to go see Byakuya. She didn't sleep with Byakuya that time but she did leave abruptly to be with him. Yoruichi pouted angrily as she heard him move around some more. 

Just when she was about to start a fuss; the room around her changed loudly. She heard wooden blinds open all at once, and then the room was flooded with moonlight. The goddess blinked a few times allowing her eyes to adjust to sudden light. In the middle of it all, there he stood. His bright orange hair, dulled by the moonlight in color only; He had removed all of his robes from what she could see. Smiling at her gently he quickly closed the distance between them and moved back over her. His lips brushed over hers before taking in the cocoa colored lips. The kiss was soft and passionate. A hand came up to hers and removed the knot before tossing the silk fabric aside. 

Yoruichi's quickly arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself forcefully against him. Ichigo moved away from the kiss and brought his lips over to her ear. "My way…" He whispered before taking a part of her ear and nibbling on it lovingly. Yoruichi groaned in the wonderful feeling and anger. Ichigo and Byakuya were both passionate lovers that took there time to bask in the moment for as long as they could, even if Byakuya never showed it. Yoruichi wanted it fast and hard, but her men knew how to keep her in line from rushing things. 

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her into his lap and he pulled them both back into a sitting position; feeling her smooth untarnished skin quiver expectantly in his hold. She purred as his hand wandered past her waist and her but; he paused only momentarily as Yoruichi kissed him gently before nuzzling against him and nibbling on his neck. Ichigo crossed his legs and Yoruichi straddled them as she clung to his body, pressing as close to him as she could feel the warmth from his skin seep into hers. His other hand ran along her spine feeling her move into his hand, allowing him to move to his target goal.

Yoruichi moaned as Ichigo's hand came from behind her and cupped her womanhood. He leaned down and kissed along her collarbone, to her shoulders and up her neck. Her hands moved along his back to sit on his shoulders as she pushed down against his hand. Thumb wiggled against her top of her thigh as he gently rubbed against her vagina. Ichigo meet her in a heated yet unhurried kiss as a finger slipped into her slowly, her sensitivity sparked instantly and she moan into the kiss. They both began kissing back with as much force as they could muster while Ichigo slowly moving his finger in her entrance, listening to the lovely sounds that he elicited. 

Smiling to himself he inserted another finger into her and then another when she gasped out placing her head into the crook of his neck. Her pants of breathe tickling his neck wonderfully. Ichigo smiled to himself, pulling her away to lay her out in front of him. His brown eyes watched as the moonlight glow covered her body and made her eyes sparkle a silver gold color. She was his goddess of flash for the moment at least. He could hold her and caress her with everything he had. In this moment, she belonged with him, panting out his name, and holding him against her luscious body.

Later he knew that she would be with Byakuya, but for moments like these he couldn't think of the other guy. She laid there watching him puckishly as she curled a finger in front of her and beckoned him closer. He answered the goddess of flash as he swept down over her body. 

Slowly he scanned over her and quickly moved down to take one of her nipples in her in his mouth. The hand that massaged her back earlier moved to the other breast. He wasn't one to neglect. The other hand went back to its earlier duty, and Yoruichi moaned in her happiness of it returning. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub, and gently flicking the other between his fingers, Ichigo began doing a number on her senses. Her fingers soon found there way into his hair, massaging the scalp, before bringing him back up to her site.

"More, Ichigo," Yoruichi said in a deep, seductive voice as she opened kissed nibbled on his neck. "This isn't enough. I need to feel you. I want you. Now."

He had no intention of holding out on the request which he also wanted. He crawled up her body removing his fingers from her and wiping them on her discarded robe. Yoruichi soon grasped that she never did anything for Ichigo, as she felt him nudge her opening with his rock hard organ. Resting on his knees for a moment he cupped her but and pulled her legs up. Inserting himself into her, Ichigo felt her wrap her legs around him. His heart jumped into his throat at the expression on her face. Yoruichi threw her head back against the futon and began eliciting wonderful moans and whimpers. Palms pressed against his scalp and fingers firmly tugging at his hair. Ichigo began to thrust into her slowly holding place before moving back in, startled be the beauty and complexity of her moans and whimpers. Her hands gripped the ends of his hair as he continued to pump into her, feeling the goddess meet each drawn out thrust with unbridled passion. His breathe hitched in his throat as she panted out his name before tightening her grip on his waist with her legs. Ichigo lifted himself back into a seated position, careful to not disrupt their rhythm. 

She heard his name, mumbled over and over as she moved with him. She felt his body against hers. His hot skin burned the feeling of his skin touching hers and she loved it; imprinting her with his body heat. His name escaped her mouth again and again, feeling the possessive hold he had on her waist. He felt her long hair brush against his hands and he tried to restrain a shiver. His present goddess muffled a moan as she kissed along his neck and collarbone, feeling her partner stifled shiver beneath her. She would never forget his feeling and how much it differed from Byakuya, and yet were the same feelings. They were to different people that made her feel different but the same all at once. 

Yoruichi slid down his organ and into his lap slowly, taking in each part of him. She always tried her hardest to take it slow and try not to rush things because in the end she loved the longer rounds. Her breathe was coming out in pants and she was sure she wouldn't last much longer. Brown eyes watched her as her wanton eyes closed slightly before kissing him again. His hands held her hips as he began to move her along his length and thrust upward slightly. Each movement was rewarded with a cry or moan from the cat's lovely mouth. Her breasts firmly pressed against his chest as she mumbled something into the crook of his neck. The orange haired boy couldn't hear what she said but continued his thrusting by giving her harder thrusts. She made the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard in his life. 

She felt his jagged breathing play at her hair. She could feel his on eyes on her, all over her body at once. Her walls clamped his perfectly, and the way she felt in his arms always made the stress in both of their live vanish. They fit together like pieces to a puzzle. He watched her violet hair whisk about her back as she moved around in his grasp. The unbelievable heat that was her core; Ichigo could stay in here with her forever. She gripped his hair a little harder as she finally came. Her loud cry was muffled by his cleverly timed kiss. He loved feeling every part of her that he could when she came to an organism. He continued to move with her, feeling that even through her shaking release waves she began to roll her hips. 

Pleasure exploded within Ichigo as he finally released himself into her. The goddess of flash felt the heat flow into her as she panted with him, holding him through the pleasures ride. He felt his orgasm throughout his whole body, taking energy from every part of his body. This was always the outcome of being with Yoruichi; The toe curling experience that exhausted him thoroughly. Some might have seen her as hard to please but sometimes he wondered if she was too much for him. Neither knew how long they had laid there entangled in each other. His hand played with her hair that he freed from the ponytail she had it in. Their labored breathing had finally calmed, and both lay on the futon relaxed and content. 

"I love you." The confession was always a blessing, even though he already knew that their current situation made things complicated, she obviously felt so strongly for him. Whenever they were together whether in moments like these or otherwise he always felt her unflappable love flooding from her being. That didn't stop his heart from doubling in speed and receiving a giggle as she heard it.

Yoruichi was stuck in a love triangle. She loved him, this man that cradled her in his arms so deeply, yet there was another she couldn't lie. The other held her in her place and allowed her to see his quick flashes of emotional display. One was older and the other just a 16 year old boy. Maybe she was wrong in the head. Every part of her wanted to keep both of them as her own. Her heart was torn between Byakuya and Ichigo. 

**Author's Notes: **

Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me what you think. Like it, hate it, love it, wanna burn it, want more…? Please tell me whether it be flames or lovely comments. 


End file.
